What is $\frac{1}{4}\%$ of 120? Express your answer as a decimal.
We have $$\frac14\%\times120=\frac{\frac14}{100}\times120=\frac{1}{400}\times120=\frac{12}{40}=\frac{3}{10}=\boxed{.3}.$$